


trust me / trust us

by countdownone



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: College AU, Gen, No Romance, and deukae supports him all the way, generally aged up, he's trying things out!, just soulmates behavior, no bigotry, soft, they/them siyeon, trans man yubin, yubin centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countdownone/pseuds/countdownone
Summary: "At the end as at the start, and through all the in-betweens, I love you." - amal el-mohtaryubin, soulmates, and the two times he tries on nail polish.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	trust me / trust us

**I.**

“is that better?” gahyeon asks, wiping the last of the clotted nail polish with a cotton ball.

“much better.” yubin nods, frowning down at his hands. “i messed up that up really badly, huh.”

they sit in their room’s common area, each in a comfortable armchair. it’s a space only three-room dorms have, but their third roommate barely shows. neither of them mind. they’ve known each other for over a year at this point, and as busy sophomores value any time they get to share. yubin’s textbook, long ignored, sits on a nearby table. gahyeon’s laptop, also long ignored, is neatly stacked on top of it.

“it was your first time trying it anyway.” she shrugs, wadding up the cotton rounds into a neat ball. “don’t beat yourself up about it.”

“still..” he looks down at his clean fingernails. “look, you don’t have to keep-“

gahyeon cuts him off.

“it’s a thursday night. i have nothing better to do. and,” she says, shrugging, “even if i did. i’d still help you out. i know how much you’ve been wanting to try nail polish.”

“you don’t think this is weird?” yubin looks up suddenly, biting his lip. “that i want to try this?” the dimmed light of their room plays across his face, showing curls of facial hair across his chin. acne dot his cheeks and forehead. his hair falls in loose, short strands. but the worried frown, the set jaw, even the asymmetrical earrings- all the same as ever. a yubin that is both new, and familiar.

“does this make you happy?”

“yea.” he says simply, and gives a firm nod. “it does.”

“then what’s wrong with that?”

“what’s wrong is that i’m horrible at this.” yubin says with a wry smile, but she can tell it’s cheered him up. he wiggles his fingers, and reaches for the nail polish bottle. “alright. let’s try again.”

**II.**

music, a classical song yubin doesn’t recognize, floats out from the speaker in the corner of the room. normally he’d ask for the title, even make a joke about his roommate’s musical taste- but not right now.

(besides, he has objectively worse taste than siyeon in some aspects. he can’t win.)

he’s sprawled out in the middle of his apartment living room, nail polish clenched in one hand. a colorful box filled with different colors – from bright yellow to dark red – fill it. he hums tunelessly, applying a final flourish to his thumb. it’s a light blue, with a slight shimmer.

“looks great.” siyeon says from behind him, leaning over to get a closer look. “what color are you going to go with next?”

“not sure. wanna help me choose?”

it’s a lazy saturday night, cold enough to warrant the heater. the floor under him is perfectly toasty. a wool hoodie – something he’s worn every winter since his top surgery two years ago – keeps him even warmer. the song changes to a familiar jazzy one, and he hums along to the tune.

“i’m not the one that majored in art. i’ll leave it up to you.” they laugh, and sit down on the couch opposite yubin.

“it was for music comp, not art.”

“same thing. i’m the econ one. no color theory in my brain.”

“mathlete.”

“don’t be homophobic.” they scoff. their phone is in their hand, pinging with messages. yubin _hmph_ s.

“are they, you know..?”

more pings. siyeon lets out a chuckle.

“sua and yooh are trying to tell us that they’re headed over to jiu’s now. but with a lot more words, emojis and pictures.”

“once i’m done with my right hand, we should get going too.”

“i wouldn’t be late to this for the world, and you know it.” siyeon’s eyes sparkle. “handong promised to bring takeout. and gahyeon said she’s going to bring a party game..but it’s probably something evil.”

‘it’s really been a while since we’ve seen them, huh?”

“not since jiu graduated last year, no.”

a companionable silence falls as yubin begins on his right hand, concentrating fully. bright yellow, a blue, a grey. a deep purple catches his eye. not the same one he used when first experimenting with his presentation – he used up that bottle years ago – but its similar enough to bring back some nostalgia. he imagines gahyeon will be delighted.

“look.” he calls, waving his hands excitedly in siyeon’s direction. the array of colors- bright, bold, shining – fill him with joy. and they can see it, too. they grin.

“it looks amazing, yubin. are you done?”

he’s only forgotten his pinky. a quick layer of clear polish flecked with blue stars, and he’s finished. it’s perfect.

“ready to go, then?” he rises, stretching out his arms. siyeon bounds over, giving him a friendly pat on the butt.

“i can’t wait. let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> uhh i rlly hope u liked this. i'm quite nervous about putting this out there, as it's very personal to me? please don't be an asshole in the comments you Will be deleted. to anyone that feels seen by this / connects to it in some way, i love and care you.


End file.
